1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tip-up bed which is pivotably movable from a horizontal position to a vertical storage position combined with a bedding and pillow retainer for retaining bedding and pillow(s) against a mattress top surface when the bed is tilted from its horizontal use position to its vertical storage position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S Pat. Nos. 3,386,110, 4,070,715 and 4,318,195 all show tip-up bed constructions more particularly combinations of tip-up beds with auxiliary furniture units which are moved by appropriate pivoting such as torsion bars to and from a horizontal use position to a vertical storage position. Fixed curved bedding and pillow cavities have been heretofore employed within the recess of the storage unit in which the bed is stored in vertical position. However, these fixed cavities have occasioned the movement and disarray of the pillow and bedding when the tip-up bed is moved from a horizontal to a vertical position and oft times the jamming or catching of the pillows and upper parts of the bedding in the cavity when the bed is being moved into and out of the storage position results in inoperability of the overall unit.